Oblivion
by Luroi
Summary: A strange pokemorph is cast into an unknown world with no memories. Read as he fights through what life throws his way, all while trying to remember who he is. Rated M for language and eventual gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A dark shape falls through the air in the dead of night, slowly gaining speed as a trail of red slowly grows behind it. As it nears the ground, a voice echoes throughout the air, seemingly only for the unconscious figure that is currently falling.

 _"Redemption... Must be yours..."_

The figure glows white as it nears the ground, and once it hits, an explosion of dirt and dust occurs. The dust clears, and a figure is lying there, dressed in a white and black tattered outfit covered in blood.

A siren is heard in the distance, and after a couple of minutes, a single police car skids near the crater, and a lone cop gets out with a gun raised. The officer slides down into the deep crater, and nears the figure lying in the dirt.

"Holy shit.. What the fuck happened." After standing stunned for a few seconds, the cop puts the gun away and quickly pulls out his phone as he crouched down next to the bloody figure. "Yes, hello, this is Officer Enma, I need an ambulance at the parking lot of Mamonaku high school, there is an unknown person laying in a pool of blood in a crater. Please, hurry!"

As the officer puts his phone away, another siren is heard not far in the distance, and the cop makes sure that the figure has a pulse before hurrying back to the car to grab the ambulances attention.

As the paramedics arrive and start carrying the figure to the ambulance, the cop looks back at where the figure was laying and notices a shimmering object. He picks it up, and sees that it is a highly detailed necklace of a white scythe with black markings on it, and a name. He quickly pockets the necklace without looking at it too much, and heads back to his car and leaves the parking lot in the direction of the ambulance that has recently left.

 **POV Change - ?**

I am slowly awakened by the slow beep of a machine that is near me. As I open my eyes, I see a white ceiling.

 _What.. what happened? Am I in a hospital? Last thing I remember, I was... I was... What?_

My mind starts to reel as I notice something missing within my mind. Not just something... But the most important thing one can know.

 _Who am I?_

As soon as I realize this, adrenaline rushes through my system as I attempt to recollect anything about who I am or what has happened. The heartbeat sensor starts beeping rapidly, and I try to move and sit up, but as soon as I do so, my entire body is wracked with pain and I fall back down as my vision starts to go black.

 _No... no... Stay awake... Stay..._

As My vision fades fully to black and I pass out, I see a figure sleeping in the corner, sitting on a chair, and I attempt to call out to him, but my voice fails me and I fall unconscious.

 **8 Hours later... POV - Officer Enma**

As I sit in the chair in the hospital room, my vision turns towards the unconscious figure lying in the hospital bed. The figure is partly covered in a blanket, but he is dressed in a hospital gown, with multiple bandages over what I could see of him. He seemed to be some sort of umbreon, but not one that I have seen before. While a normal umbreon's fur is colored black with yellow rings, this kid had pure white fur like an absol , and black rings in place of yellow ones.

 _The hell happened to this kid... He just fell out of the sky? And what's with his strange fur color? What is he?_

As I ponder over these thoughts, I notice that he is slowly stirring. His eyes suddenly snap open, and I jump up from my seat and quickly run over to him.

"What... where am I? What happened? Who are you!?" The umbreon quickly spits out question after question, and he attempts to get up, but quickly falls back in pain.

"Slow down kid. You're in the hospital. I found you lying in the bottom of a pit, covered in blood and cuts. I called an ambulance and we rushed you here, and you've been sleeping since." As I tell him this, instead of getting calmer, he gets more frantic, quickly glancing around the room, scared. He stops for a second, and says something under his breath.

"...ho...I?"

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak up." I say, leaning slightly closer to him.

"Who...Who am I?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I stop for a second. I stare at him for a couple of seconds, attempting to process the thought.

"Wait... You don't know who you are? Do you remember anything?" I ask, stunned by this information.

The kid and I stare at each other for a few more seconds, and he slowly shakes his head.

"This... this is interesting." As I ponder over this revelation, I remember what I picked up from the crater. I reach into my pocket and grab it, and I bring it out in front of him.

"I found this right next to where you fell. Does this help ring any bells?" As I hand him the necklace, he slowly turns it around in his hands, giving me a good look of it too. It is a miniature white scythe, and it has a black pattern, almost like shadows, swirling up the handle to the blade. Along with that, there is a name tag attached to it.

"Luroi... that... seems to be my name."

 **POV Change - Luroi**

As I sit there and look at the necklace, I feel a sense of familiarity with it. For a couple minutes, I just twist it around in my hands staring at it, as the Eevee cop stares at me.

"So... What happens now?" I turn to he cop, surprising him. "Actually, who are you? Why are you here?"

The cop sighs and starts to explain. "Well fist off, the name is Officer Enma, but you can call me James for now. And second, I went out on a call last night about an explosion in the middle of the local high schools parking lot. Lo and behold, I found you lying there. As I explained before, I found you covered in cuts and blood. I called an ambulance, and ended up following you back here and staying the night waiting for you to wake up. And I suspect that a doctor should be here soon enough to check on you, but other than that, I have no idea."

"So... even if I get out of here, what am i supposed to do? I don't remember anything at all. I don't have a home. Or a family. What do I do?"

"Well... I should bring you in for questioning for the explosion, but seeing as you remember nothing, I figure that I'll see if I can arrange a place for you to stay whenever you are released from the hospital. Other than that, I don't know."

"Oh... ok."

After that exchange, we went back to me just staring at the necklace, and him staring at me. After a while, a doctor did come in, and he said that I had about 3 weeks until I can be released from the hospital. I didn't mention not having memories, I just ended up nodding my head and following instructions. Afterward, James left, and I ended up falling back asleep while pondering about who I am.

 **3 Weeks Later**

After three weeks of sitting in a bed with James occasionally checking up on me, I was finally released from the hospital with only minor pain still remaining.

I walk out of the hospital doors in nothing much other than green hospital scrubs and basic sandals. I stood there for a couple minutes, waiting for something to happen, when I hear a voice from the parking lot.

"Luroi! Let's go!" I turn and see James waiting for me in casual clothes, sitting on the hood of a car.

"Oh... hey." As I walk towards him, I ask what we on my mind. "Where am I gonna be going now? You never told me where I was staying."

"Oh, well I asked around, and I figured that you could stay with me and my family. I feel partially responsible for finding you anyway."

"Oh. Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna imposter on you or anything... not that I have anywhere else to go." I say, downtrodden that James is the only person I really have talked to over the past three weeks.

"Don't worry about it. But hey, before we go there, here. I grabbed some clothes that I thought would fit you. Those aren't exactly flattering."

I take the simple jeans and black t shirt from him, and go change in one of the bathrooms. Afterward, I entered his car and we started on the way to his home.

"So, who exactly lives with you?" I say, after an uncomfortably long silence in the car.

"Well, right now its just me and my daughter. She's at school now, which reminds me, we need to get you enrolled over there." James chuckles.

"School huh... that might be interesting."

We end up sitting in the car quietly for the rest of the drive, and we end up at his house not too long after.

After we walk in, James turns to me. "So, I'm gonna have to head over to work, I figure that you should be able to take care of yourself, we have leftovers in the fridge and other than that, just don't burn the house down. We don't have a guest room, so you're gonna be sleeping on the couch if that's alright with you."

"That's fine I guess. Better than nothing." I say as I walk into the house, and James goes out the door and heads over to his workplace.

Man... how did I get this lucky to be able to have a place to stay? Why does he even feel responsible for me? All that happened was he found me unconscious, and he got me to the hospital.

I take off my shirt and look at my bandages. I slowly remove them, looking at what remains of my wounds. Inspecting them, I find nothing remaining, other than a couple long thin scars along my body in certain places. After removing the bandages, I throw them in the trash and start to explore the house. I find that there is two bedrooms, which I don't go into, a simple living room with a tv and a couple gaming consoles, a kitchen with basic necessities, and an office with a shelf of books. Interested, I look at the books, and pick out one that interests me. I sit down in the living room and start reading. After a couple hours go by, I hear a click at the front door. I stand up, and turn towards the door as it opens. A leafeon walks in, wearing simple jeans and a green t shirt, and I find myself frozen as I wonder if James actually told his daughter who I was.

"What the-" she says, as she sees me standing there with a book in my hand. She narrows her eyes at me, and I slowly start to back away.

"Hi... I'm Lur-" I started to say, but she quickly grabs the thing closest to her, which just so happened to be a clock, and threw it at me. As it comes flying at me, I see it slow, and I think for a second. Well then... this went wrong fast. As soon as I think this, the clock hits me in the face and I pass out.

 **Couple of hours later...**

I slowly come to, my head throbbing, hearing two voices.

"Well how was I supposed to know that he was the new guy you said was staying here? You said he's an umbreon! And looking at him, he doesn't quite look like one." My vision clears, and I see the leafeon from earlier talking to James.

James sighs, and says "I also said that he looks a bit peculiar. Even so, that didn't mean you had to throw a clock at him! He just got out of the hospital! Do you wanna put him back there?"

I stand up, both of them too busy talking to notice me. I walk over to them and poke James on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just have a headache. Speaking of which," I turn to the leafeon, "that was a good throw. I don't suppose i can get a name for the girl that gave me this headache?"

The leafeon stares at me for a few seconds before blushing and timidly turning away slightly. "It's Miyuki. And I'm sorry about that. Really, I am. I forgot that James said you were coming today and I kind of overreacted."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Don't worry about it, I should have seen it coming. But, I guess, if you want to make it up to me, wanna show me around the town tomorrow, seeing as it's a Saturday? I need some clothes as well."

She nods her head. "That's fine, I'll show you the mall and stuff tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good." As I turn to James, he hands me a black iPhone and a wallet. I stare at them for a few seconds, shocked. I look up, looking questionably up at James. "What's this stuff for?"

"Well, while I was out, I picked up a phone and a wallet for you. I figure you are gonna need some form of communication with us so I put my and Miyuki's phone numbers on there, and I gave you some cash as well, that way you aren't totally helpless." I try to give it back to James, but he pushes it back to my hands. "Don't worry about it. You were gonna need it eventually, and I figure that I can have you pay me back later."

As I stand there, shocked, he claps his hand on my shoulder. "As I said, don't worry about it. Now then, I'm gonna head to bed, I've had a long day." James heads upstairs, leaving me alone with Miyuki. We stand awkwardly for a few seconds, until she ends up heading upstairs as well. I still stand there, confused as to how I managed to get in this situation, until I head to the couch.

—

I step out of the shower he next day, drying off my fur. I get dressed, and head out to the living room from the bathroom, where Miyuki is chilling on the couch. She looks up at me as I enter the room, and gets up from the couch.

"Hey Luroi. You ready to head out the mall?" She asks, dressed in a dark green shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah. Let's go." We walk out the door and start heading out to the mall. We stay quiet for a while, until we finally make it to the mall. I notice a couple of stares directed towards me, and I ignore them. We walk in the mall for a bit, until Miyuki gets a phone call.

"Ok... yeah...sure!" She ends the call after talking for a bit and turns to me. "I'm so sorry, but my friends are all together over at the cafe. Are you fine hanging around the mall without me?"

"Yeah, I'll figure it out." I say, and Miyuki runs off to go meet up with her friends. I start to wander around, eventually finding my way to a simple clothes store. 30 minutes and a decent amount of money later, I end up in a black t shirt, white jeans and sneakers, and a jacket with a swirling black and white pattern, in addition to a couple extra pairs of similar looking clothes.

 _Man, I really need to thank James for all of the cash. I gotta figure out how I'm gonna pay him back._

After some more wandering around, I end up at a cafeteria in the center of the mall, looking for a bite to eat. I grab a simple tray of food from one of the vendors, and I quickly notice a familiar face chatting with a group in the cafeteria. I walk over, and notice that there is an empty seat near Miyuki. I sneak into the seat, Miyuki too focused with the group to notice me, and I tune into their conversation.

"...So I walk into he house and I notice someone standing in the middle of the room with a book in his hand, and I freak out, thinking it's a burglar, and throw a clock at him... Which then ends up knocking him out. He woke up later and I apologized, but it was embarrassing." says Miyuki, embarrased.

"Well what does he look like? Is he cute? Handsome?" Says a female zoroark. I decide to join in on that comment.

"Well, I sure hope so. Although, I don't exactly have much to go off of." I say, notifying the group of my presence. The entire group stops mid conversation, and they all turn to stare at me. Miyuki in particular quickly turns at me and blushes heavily.

"L-Luroi! What are you doing here!?" She says, and I chuckle.

"Well, I was just wandering around looking for a place to eat, and I got here and found you and your friends. Speaking of which," I say, looking at the rest of the group, "Care to introduce me?"

The group sits there stunned, and it takes a second for Miyuki to regain her demeanor. "I think they can introduce themselves. Right, guys?"

"Hi! I'm Sasha!" Says the zoroark from earlier. I notice that she's wearing a crimson red and black shirt, along with black jeans and combat boots. She turns to one of the others in the group. "This guy here is my boyfriend, Ezekiel, but we just call him Zeke." She points him out, and I look at him.

I see a Lucario morph, wearing a blue tank top and baggy gray sweatpants, navy blue running shoes, and a pair of sky blue headphones around his neck. He waves at me, and says, "Hey. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." I say, and I turn to one of the last two in the group. He is a luxray morph, dressed in a simple black hoodie and jeans. He nods at me, and says "Hi, I'm Luke. Nice threads by the way."

"Thanks." I turn to the last member of the group, and the absol morph sitting there, dressed in a simple white dress, gave me a small wave, saying, "H-Hi... I'm Saki..." I wave back, and give her a small smile.

After that, the group ends up continuing to talk amongst each other, and while I occasionally provide inputs, I end up staying quiet and just listening. After a while, I find myself dozing off, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I glance up and see the table has emptied, and Miyuki standing over me.

"Hey, sleepy head. We should probably start to head back, it's getting a bit late." She says, and I nod my head in agreement. I grab my bags, and we walk out of the mall, and as soon as we get outside, it starts to rain. As we start to rush home, I notice Miyuki shivering.

"Here." I say, as I give her my jacket. I notice the biting cold of the rain immediately, but shrug it off.

"But what are you gonna wear? I don't want you to catch a cold..."

"Don't worry about it. It's better for me to get a cold than you." I say, and start walking. Miyuki stands still for a second, then puts on the jacket and follows behind, and we hurry back to the house.

As we walk into the entrance of the house, we quickly grab towels and dry off. Miyuki hands me my jacket, and heads up to her room to change. Quickly, I change into another pair of pants that aren't soaking wet, and take off my shirt. I walk to the laundry room and throw my drenched clothes into the dryer. As I turn around, I bump into something and hear a startled yelp as I fall to the ground, and I attempt to catch myself on the floor, to not land on what I hit. As soon as I focus, I notice a blushes face staring directly at me. I stare at Miyuki for a few seconds, and I quickly roll off of her.

"Erm... sorry about that. I didn't notice you there..." I say, slightly turning away in embarrassment. I notice that Miyuki isn't saying anything, and I turn back towards her, and wave my hand in front of her blushed face. "Hey, you ok?"

"...ou...hir..." I hear her mumble, not quite loud enough for me to hear her.

"What? I can't hear you." I say, leaning slightly closer.

"Y-Your shirt, you jackass!" She says, covering her blushes face. I quickly realize that I'm still shirtless, and I quickly grab a shirt from one of the bags and put it on.

"S-Sorry about that, I guess I forgot." I say, scratching my head. Miyuki just sits there, and I shyly run off back to the living room, and eventually I hear her get up and head back to her room. I just sit back on the couch, trying to relax.

 _Wow... she's actually really cute when she's blushing... Wait a sec! Where did that thought come from!_ As soon as I think this, I quickly slam my fiat into my head to quickly try and forget that thought. Eventually, I hear the door click and open, and James walks into the room.

"Hey Luroi. How was the mall?"

"It was nice." I say, happy to change from the from what I was thinking. "I ended up meeting with her friends over there after getting some clothes."

"Alright, good." He says, and heads to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. While he walks away, he calls out over his shoulder. "By the way, I enrolled you over at Mamonaku High, the local high school. You'll be starting there on Monday! Just make sure you pick up your schedule from the main office when you get there."

"Alright!" I say, and after a while, I hear James head upstairs, and I'm left again to ponder about today. Deciding to think about something else, I pull out the keychain that I got over at the hospital from James.

 _This is nice and all, but... am I really ok with just this, and not remembering anything? How long will it be before I try to remember?_ Deciding to just sleep on it, I pull of my necklace and put it on the coffee table next to me, and slowly fall to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Hey guys... so I'm back, after like a year or wtwo after I said I would rewrite "My Horrid Life As A Pokemorph", and sadly, if you've looked at the name, I've decided to discontinue it. Instead, I have this new series that I've been contemplating on writing for a while, so enjoy, I guess. Also, I've been writing this thing while on a trip to Europe, so if there's any grammar errors or things don't make sense, it's probably cause of me being tired or my phone being stupid. Other than that, at least I'm writing again. To those of you who sent in OC's for my last story, I'm sorry that I won't be using them for this series. I might figure out something eventually, but for this story, I'm just gonna be using what's in my head. Luckily, I'm already working on the second, and thinking of the third, so they will hopefully be out soon. I feel as if the chapters are a bit rushed, but that might be me just picking out my own flaws. Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of my brand new work, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV - Luroi**

As I slowly awaken to the sound of an alarm, I wonder why it's even going off. Thinking about it, I shoot up off of the couch when I realize why.

"Shit! First day of school today!" I quickly turn off the alarm from my phone, and start getting ready for the day. After showering and getting dressed, I walk into the kitchen to see Miyuki standing there. As soon as we make eye contact, Miyuki quickly blushes and looks away, more than likely thinking of what transpired the day before yesterday. I quickly grab an apple, and after Miyuki finishes getting ready, we walk to the school. After entering the school, I pull down my hood and, after Miyuki points me into the direction of the office, I go and grab my schedule. After talking with the counselor, I start walking back to the cafeteria, where I come upon Miyuki being cornered by a blaziken morph, joined by two machine morphs, in the hallway.

"C'mon Miyuki. Just one date? It couldn't hurt to try, eh? I'll be gentle..." says the Blaziken.

"Fuck no, you jackass. I'd never date you, even if you were the last man on earth," retorts Miyuki, and as I creep forward, a feeling of rage starts to rise in the pit of my stomach.

"Gah... fine you bitch, if you want it the hard way," exclaims the blaziken, pulling back his hand to slap her. Feeling my rage build to the breaking point, I quickly rush over and grab his hand from behind.

"I'd reconsider your options," I say. The Blaziken morph quickly looks at me, surprised. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Why should I care?" He says, clearly annoyed about me getting in his way.

"Cause, dumbass, if you so much as touch her, I'm gonna send your ass straight to the hospital," I growl out, and the blaziken glares at me for a second.

"Fine," He says, snatching his hand back from my grip, and snaps his fingers and walks away with his two buddies. "I'll make sure you get payback for this later."

Turning away from him, I look over at Miyuki, who stares shocked at me. "You alright?" I say.

"Yeah... thanks for the save," Says Miyuki, and I start walking with her to the cafeteria.

"Who was that guy?" I say, feeling myself begin to cool off. Miyuki looks at me for a second, and sighs.

"That was Preston. He's been trying to get into my pants since freshman year. He also is the captain of the football tram, and his dads the coach for gym. Which means," she says, turning to me. "You already have a bad rep with one of the worst people to anger at the school. Anyway, lemme see your schedule."

She quickly snatches my schedule out of my hands, and looks at it for a few seconds.

"Wow. Looks like you got put into all of the same classes as me," she says, handing me back my schedule.

"Really? I guess that must be James's doing. Probably wanted to make sure I actually know what I'm doing, huh?" I chuckle, and we walk into the cafeteria.

"That reminds me," she says. "How smart are you? Since you lost your memories, how are you gonna do in class?"

"I'll be perfectly honest, I have no idea." I say, and before she can respond, we hear a voice from across the cafeteria.

"Hey Luroi! Miyuki! Over here!" As we both turn to the voice, we see Sasha, Saki, Luke, and Zeke all sitting at a table, with two seats left open, which we quickly sit down at. After comparing classes with everyone else other than Miyuki, I learn that I have Calculus with Luke, Physics with Sasha and Zeke, English with Saki, lunch with everyone, History class with just Miyuki, and finally Gym class with everyone again to end the day. After I finish comparing schedules with anyone, Luke turns to me.

"Hey Luroi, what's the deal with your fur anyway? And where are you even from?" he asks.

"Yeah! I wanna know too!" exclaims Sasha.

I sit still for a few seconds, puzzled as how to answer. After thinking it over, I turn back to them. "Well, Miyuki may not have told you this, but I don't really know. You see, three weeks ago I woke up in the hospital with a necklace with my name on it, and I have no knowledge of anything before that." As soon as the words leave my mouth, the table grows quiet. I shrug. "It's not that big of a deal anyway. I'll figure it out eventually."

Sasha is the first to speak up. "You have no memories? Like, at all? Zilch? Zip? Zero?"

"Yep."

"Geez... I thought you were a bit odd, but that's really something," says Luke, leaning back and scratching his head.

"Yeah... how can you just shrug that off? You mean you aren't curious at all about who you were?" says Zeke, giving me a serious look.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't necessarily need them right now. I mean, I just met you guys, and you let me into the group as if I was a long time friend. Hell, Miyuki's dad even let me stay at his house when I had nowhere to turn to. Whatever my life was before, I'm happy with it being like this for now," I say. After the group finally settles down, Miyuki pulls me to the side.

"Hey... did you really mean what you said there? About how your happy with your life right now?" she says, and I look at her with a serious smile on my face.

"Yeah. I figure, what could go wrong? I mean, you guys treat me like family. That's all I could ask for," I say, and Miyuki turns away, and stares off in the distance with a cheerful look on her face..

After a little while, the bell finally rings, and Miyuki, Luke and I all walk to our first class, to start the day.

—

"Damn, I knew this would be hard, but this is insane!" I exclaim, looking at the mass of papers I have stacked in my hands.

"Well to be fair, you have joined in when we are already almost a quarter into the year," says Miyuki happily.

"Yeah, who knew?" I say sarcastically. "At least there's only one more class left. Hopefully, I might actually be good at this one."

When we get to the gym, we quickly join the rest of our group on the bleachers. Once the bell rings, a charizard morph bursts into the gym, walking towards the class, and I notice that he seems to be glaring at me.

"Alright class, listen up. Today, we're gonna be doing some simple battling. Anyone want to volunteer?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, two people in the bleachers quickly jump up.

"We will!" says a familiar voice, and when I look at him, I groan inwardly. Standing up is none other than Preston, along with one of the machine from earlier. They walk down the bleachers, and the teacher smirks.

"And who would you like your opponents to be?" He asks, and knowing the answer, I sigh.

Preston seemingly contemplates the question for a few seconds, then quickly turns and points directly at me.

"Him. Just him." While I stand up, the teacher looks at me with a glare.

"It seems today might be a good day for two versus one, don't ya think, class?" He adds quickly. The class is silent, staring at me.

"What!? How is that fair? He just got out of the hospital!" says Miyuki, quickly standing up.

"And? He looks fine to me." says the coach, and I sigh and turn to Miyuki.

"Sit back down, Miyuki. I can handle this, and nothing's gonna stop them anyway. Might as well get it over with." As I say this, Miyuki turns to me in worry.

"Are you sure? You haven't even done something like this before, and those are the two best football players in the school."

I put my hand on her head. "Don't worry about a thing, like I said, I can handle it."

As she sits down dejectedly, I jump down the remaining stairs, and turn to Preston.

"Alright Preston, I accept. Any rules?" I ask, turning to the coach.

"Nope, just gotta choose a weapon from the closet. Other than that, just don't kill each other. At least, I sure hope they won't." He says the last part sarcastically, quiet enough for only me to hear.

"Fine. Lead the way." As we walk to the closet and the teacher opens it, I look at all of the different wooden weapons.

There is a great mix of different sizes of swords, shields, and many other weapons. Glancing over them, I don't find anything that catches my eye. Finally, when I reach the end, something clicks as I see something stuffed into the corner. I pull it out, and quickly walk out of the closet, satisfied with my choice.

The teacher snorts. "Really? That piece of junk? I'm surprised it hasn't rotted over the years no one had used it."

"Well teach, it just feels right." I say, and I weigh the weapon in my hands, before resting it across my shoulders.

What I had chosen was a simple looking wooden scythe, seemingly frail and weak looking. I walk to the middle of the gym, and examine my opponents more closely. The machoke, holding a giant great sword, and Preston, holding a longsword , smirk at me.

"What you gonna do with that piece of shit, freak? Cut some grass?" Preston says, and I look at him with a devious smile.

"Nope, I'm looking to harvest some over cooked chicken." As I say this, the class explodes in a mixture of oohs and laughter.

"Careful, freak. You ouch me any more and you'll be the one roasting." says Preston.

Laughing, I notice a speaker in the corner of the room, and I pull out my phone.

"The fuck you think you're doing? Last time I remember, we were about to fight, not taking calls." Says preston, and I just shake my head.

"Preston, don't you know? A good fight," I say, walking to the bleachers, "Needs some music."

I pick the song, and throw my phone over to Luke, who catches it. I give him a nod, and I walk back to where I was, before the teacher starts the countdown. When he hits one, Phantom Power and Ludicrous Speed by Pierce the Veil starts playing.

"You're gonna get it now, freak." Says Preston, and he rushes me, attempting to slash me right down the middle. I quickly sidestep, but before I could do anything, I'm knocked away by a forceful blow. I slid across the floor, and it takes me a second to recover, before I look at Preston and the Machoke that just hit me.

"You're gonna regret that." Letting instinct take over as the Machoke rushes at me again, I pull the scythe off of my shoulders and prepare to take him on. He attempts to make a huge slash to my side, so I quickly duck under the blow, and get right behind him. I spin my scythe downwards, and, catching both of the Machoke's legs, I pull and flip him onto his back while Preston attempts a stab. Barely dodging it, I use the momentum and hit Preston directly in the head with the blade of the scythe, knocking him to the ground. I quickly step back as both of them start to get up again.

"What's wrong? I thought to win, you need to hit me," I taunt.

Enraged, Preston charged up a fire blast, and quickly launches it at me, followed up by a flamethrower right behind it. Attempting a sidestep, I am quickly caught by the Machoke, who managed to sneak to my blind spot behind the fire blast. I drop my weapon as he holds me there, and I take the most of the fire blast and flamethrower, with the Machoke using me as a human shield. Feeling my fur and skin slowly burn, I throw my head back as hard as I can, and at the same time stomp down my right foot on the Machoke. He yells in pain, and loosens his grip. Quickly, I break out of it, and the Machoke is left to take the ending hit of the flamethrower. I hear Miyuki gasp as I stumble out of the fire, and the Machoke attempts to lunge at me again, but I quickly punch him with as much force as I can, hearing a crack. He falls to the floor, and I look over at the stands, where I see Miyuki and the group somewhat near her looking concerned, and I look back to the teacher, expecting him to say something. I find him looking straight at me, and he smirks. Enraged, I turn back to Preston with all the rage I can muster.

"You're gonna pay for that one." I say.

He falters, and I charge up two dark pulses in both of my hands, before walking towards him slowly, getting more and more pissed by the second. Preston freaks out, and throws more fire blasts at me, but I easily dodge the hastily aimed fire. As I get close, he throws one more fire blast, but it isn't aimed at me. Time slows down as I follow the trajectory, and see that it is aimed right at Miyuki. As time slowly speeds up, I start running right for Miyuki.

 _No... I won't reach her!_ I will myself to do something, anything to get to her. Feeling a strange pull, the world slows down as darkness envelops me, and I see the world in a black haze. Not questioning it, I feel my vision blur as I go even faster and my vision corrects itself as the haze falls away, and I see that I'm right in front of Miyuki. I throw myself up with my back to the fire blast as it hits me full force. Feeling my fur burn for the second time, I look to Miyuki as she gives me a shocked look. When the fire blast ends, I crouch down, stopping as I begin to feel the full force of the blows. I look back at Preston as he runs out of the room. Uninterested, I look back to the teacher, who just smirks and walks out of the room as well. I look back to Miyuki as she shakes out of her shocked stupor.

"Oh my god... How are you still standing?" She says, and I stare at her confused. She points to the metal bleachers around me, and I notice that they have been melted with the force of the attack. I look back at my body, and I see that I am covered in burns and scratches. The back of my shirt and jacket are both entirely ruined, and my back is covered in burns. Strangely, my necklace is fine. I shrug it off, and look back to Miyuki.

"You're ok, right? James would kill me if I let you get hurt." I say, and Miyuki tears up and nods. Smiling, I find myself falling back, losing consciousness at the same time. Before I hit the ground, I feel two pairs of hands grab me, but before I can question it, My vision fades entirely to black.

—

I awake to feel myself floating. As I open my eyes, i see shadows everywhere, with no visible light source around.

 _Am I dead?_ I question, and a deep voice laughs from within the darkness.

"No... you are most certainly not dead. You just awakened something, a dark secret locked away in your mind. A curse, but... you get to choose whether it's good or bad." Says the voice, slowly fading away.

"What? What do you mean? What curse? What does that have to do with anything?" I throw question after question at the mysterious voice, but i am left with nothing other than a deep echoing laughter, which slowly fades away. As it fades, I feel myself start to rise, and a bright light rushes at me. Before I fly away, I yell one more question at the voice.

"Who am I!" I yell, and as I am whisked away, I hear the voice say one last thing.

"You'll find out soon, especially if you continue upon this path." As soon as he finishes, I am finally whisked away towards the light.

 **POV - Miyuki**

 _Why... why did he protect me? And what was with that weird shadow that made him appear in front of me?_ As I stare at an unconscious Luroi, these thoughts keep repeating throughout my head. After he fell unconscious, Luke and Zek helped catch him and they carried him over to the nurse, who helped heal most of his major wounds, and luckily said that he was fine, just needed rest. After staying in the room for a while,Sasha, Luke, Zeke and Saki all left, while I stayed, intent on waiting for him to wake up. I jump up as Luroi starts to stir, and his eyes snap open as he immediately sits up and starts looking around him. Focusing on me, he visibly calms, before falling back in the bed.

"Thank god Miyuki, I tho-"

"Why?"I ask, interrupting him. "Why did you do it? Why did you protect me?"

He sits still for a second, then sighs.

"I... I don't know. I just saw him throw it, and I didn't want you to get hurt. Same thing happened this morning, I saw that you were about to get hurt, and I acted on impulse." He says, and I feel tears rush to my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm perfectly fine." He says.

"No you're not! You almost died protecting me! You were already injured, yet you jumped in front of a full power fire blast, and to what! Just keep me safe!" I exclaim, and he jumps. I turn away from him. "What if... what if you really died? What would I have done after that? I've only known you for a couple of days, and you risked your life to save me." I feel the tears run down my face.

After a few seconds, I hear him move behind me. I turn back around, about to tell him not to move, when I feel his arms wrap around me. Stunned into silence, I slowly return the hug as i feel even more tears rush down my face. We stay like this for a while.

"You ok now?" He says, and I nod while against him. Reluctantly, I pull away, and I look straight at him. I examine his face, looking deep into his piercing crimson eyes, and I feel... something. Pulling closer, I close my eyes and kiss him. He stays still, shocked for a second, then quickly returns the kiss. We finally break apart, both panting slightly.

 **POV - Luroi**

"Wow..." I say. Miyuki's face turns red in an instant, and she turns away from me slightly.

"S-Sorry..." she says. She yells when I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I liked it too." I reassure her, and all of the tension she had quickly goes away, and she melts into my arms.

"Really?" She asks. In response, I pull her into another kiss, this one slightly shorter.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, and she just blushes even more.

"Yes..." she says, looking away shyly.

I glance over at the clock, and I jump with a start.

"Holy shit! It's already 9 o'clock?! How long have I been out?" I exclaim, and Miyuki looks at the clock and jumps as well.

"I didn't realize it was that late," she says, and, reluctant to leave each others embrace, we get up, and I notice that my entire torso is covered in bandages.

"Huh... this seems familiar," I say sarcastically, and Miyuki and I start laughing.

Finally, we grab the rest of our belongings and we walk back to Miyuki's house. When we walk in the door, we see James sleeping at the table. As we walk over, I tap him on the shoulder.

"Wha-oh, it's just you," He says with a jolt. As he turns away, he quickly turns his head back towards me, looking at the bandages. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, just a little incident at school," I say with a shrug, and Miyuki glares at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Looks a little more like a major incident, but ok..." he says, not fully convinced. He sighs, clearly exhausted. "Anyway, I'm gonna head upstairs and go to bed, I've had a long day."

He heads upstairs, and me and Miyuki sit in silence until we hear his door close.

"Really? A 'minor' incident?" she questions, and I shrug, grabbing her and pulling her closer.

"Well, it was either that or he learns that I almost died and freaks out. Actually, I'm surprised that the school didn't call him or anything."

"Well, the school isn't exactly great at that sort of thing. It doesn't help that the coach is on everyone's good side since winning the playoffs for football, and he knows how to pull some strings," she says, and I shrug it off. Giving her one last kiss, I pull apart from her and head to the couch. As I settle in and close my eyes, I hear a thump and Miyuki snuggles into my arms. Opening my eyes, I stare at her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I ask, and she snuggles even closer, and I instinctively wrap my arms around her.

"Well, I figured you might be lonely," she says, feigning innocence. Smiling, I pull her closer and kiss her, and we quickly fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the second chapter of Oblivion! Woot! *insert confetti cannon* But seriously, this is the most I've been writing in a long time. This was already close to being done when I uploaded the first chapter, so the third chapter might be a bit longer, and it also depends on how much free time I have while exploring Europe. But going off of how it's been, it should be up within hopefully next week. My writing still feels rushed and stiff to me, but it's getting easier as I write more. Anyway, thanks for reading, and drop a review if you want, and possibly hit that favorite and follow button too! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **POV - Luroi**

I drift awake to the sound of my alarm going off next to me. As I reach over and turn it off, Miyuki stirs in my arms. Instead of waking up though, she just snuggles deeper into my chest.

"Five more minutes..." she mumbles.

I smile, and I lean down and kiss her. Her eyes snap open, and she leans deeper into the kiss. As we break apart, we hear someone clear their throat near us. We both jump, and look up to see James near the entrance of the room. We both quickly disentangle ourselves from each other, and I turn to look at James.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I say quickly.

"Well what does it look like?" he says, in an oddly calm manner.

"Well... shit. It's exactly what it looks like," My head falls down in embarrassment, and James starts laughing. I look up, confused.

"Wait... you aren't mad?" asks Miyuki.

"Nope! In fact, I'm happy for you two. Luroi seems gentlemanly enough. I trust him to behave. Just know," he says, staring straight at me with an evil smile, "that if you ever try to take advantage of her or get her hurt, I _will_ attempt to arrest you."

"Understood sir," I say as I quickly nod my head, "I'll make sure to keep her safe at all times."

James stares at me for a few more seconds, and nods his head, seemingly satisfied, and Miyuki blushes, embarrased by her fathers actions.

"Good. Now," he says, checking his phone. "You'd better hurry up, or else you'll be late for school."

He leaves us in silence, while we comprehend the words that left his mouth. Realizing what he said, Miyuki and I quickly rush to get ready, and I attempt to find my jacket, only to remember that it burned up yesterday. Making a mental note to get a new jacket this weekend, I don my usual outfit, other than the jacket. As I pull my shirt on, I wince, feeling the burns on my back react to the stretching.

"You ok?" asks Miyuki, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, just a little pain from the burns," I say, and she runs off, and comes back a minute later holding a bottle of pills.

"Here, this should help with the pain," she says, and I pop a couple of the pills before pocketing the rest. Finally, we run over to the school, and we walk into the cafeteria. Walking in, I hear Miyuki's stomach growl, and she blushes.

"Sorry. We didn't eat anything last night, so I'm a bit hungry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go grab us something." I chuckle, and I walk over to the line for food while Miyuki walks to the groups table. After a while, I end up grabbing a croissant with eggs and bacon for Miyuki, an apple for me, and two cups of coffee. Walking over to the table, I notice a familiar overcooked chicken talking to Miyuki, this time missing his Machoke bodyguards.

"C'mon Miyuki, I didn't mean to throw it at you, and don't worry! The freak is fine," he says, attempting to move closer to Miyuki. She quickly shoves him, and as he stumbles backwards, he bumps into me, almost knocking the tray of food out of my hands.

"The fuck you want!?" says Preston, quickly turning around to face me. As soon as he lays his eyes on me, he turns slightly pale.

"Well," I say, moving around him and setting the tray on the table, before turning back to face him, giving him a blood chilling smile. "I do believe that the freak, also known as her _boyfriend,_ would have something to say about some jerk hitting on his girl. Especially because that jerk almost put her into the hospital the day before."

Preston quickly shrinks back, and I step forward, whispering into his ear.

"And if this _dipshit_ doesn't leave my sight immediately, he'll have something bigger to worry about than a trip to the hospital."

Preston quickly turns paper by the second, and quickly stumbles backwards before running through the cafeteria towards the exit, stumbling over a couple chairs and people in his path. Satisfied, I sit down next to Miyuki and slide the tray over in between us.

"Thanks Lur," she says, giving me a small hug.

"Lur?"

"I thought it could work as a cute nickname," she says, grabbing her food from the tray, "You like it?"

Rolling it around in my head a few times, I nod in approval. "Yeah, I think it's great."

Starting to eat my apple, I turn to the rest of the table, who are frozen with their jaws open.

"What?" I ask between bites of my apple.

"Well, not only are we surprised that you basically just made Preston piss his pants in fear, we are looking at our friend who, just yesterday, was unconscious from a near death experience," says Zeke.

"And?" I say, and Zeke sighs, facepalming.

"Well, we're also surprised that you two became a couple so fast," adds Sasha, with Saki nodding in agreement.

"Not that we didn't guess it!" exclaims Luke, and I see some money exchange between Luke and Zeke.

"Really? You were betting on us hooking up? " I ask, and both Zeke and Luke smirk.

"Well, duh," says Zeke. "We saw from the start that you two were great together, with Miyuki talking about you as much as she could before we met you."

Hearing this, Miyuki blushes, and the entire group laughs, including me, and the bell rings. Getting up, Miyuki, Luke, and I all walk to our first class of the day.

—

"Alright class, today, we're gonna do something a bit less... destructive," says Coach Harrison, who I just recently learned the name of, as he glances over to the bleachers and me. I look over as well, and notice that there is caution tape all around the melted parts of the bleachers, which no one sits near.

"Today," Coach says, pulling me out of my thoughts, "we are gonna be doing a simple two mile race. Of course, all of the class will participate, yes?" The class groans, and he glances over to me with the last part, giving me a sense of a threat. I smirk and slightly nod my head, and Coach returns to explaining the rules. Tuning him out, I hear Luke and Zeke talking amongst themselves, and I scoot over.

"Ten bucks says I can win this race." says Luke, and Zeke smirks.

"How about twenty? I always liked higjer stakes," says Zeke, and I quickly join in.

"How about I join in, and we make it thirty?" I ask, and Zeke and Luke look at me with a look of worry mixed with laughter.

"You sure about that? Your injured ass wouldn't even make it past me," says Zeke, and Luke nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah? These little burns won't stop me from kicking your ass." I growl in reply.

"Twenty on Lur!" I hear Miyuki exclaim, and I look over to my left to see that she has joined the conversation as well.

"15 more on Luroi," says Sasha, and Zeke looks at her with a look of betrayal.

"Oh, don't give me that. Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that Luroi is plenty fast, given yesterday's shot show," she says, and Zeke drops his head with a sad expression on his face, slowly shaking his head.

"10 on Luke..." says Saki, and I look at her in surprise, not taking her as the betting type.

As we place the final bets, the class stands up and we start heading outside. Expecting us to head to the track, I and thoroughly surprised when we start walking to the forest on the edge of the school, and I notice a small trail throughout the trees, stretching on for an unseeable distance.

"Alright, so to make things interesting, we'll be running out here. Straight through the forest, there will be a flag at the one mile mark. Once you get there, you touch the flag, and turn back around and head back to the entrance."

"Do we have to follow the path?" I ask, raising up my hand.

"No, just make it to the flag and back. Oh, and do try not to disturb any pokemon. I would _hate_ to have another... incident." Coach says, looking straight at me.

"Now then, is everyone ready?" After everyone gives their own grunts of approval, me, Luke, and Zeke all stand up at the front of the line.

"Alright, then. Ready... GO!" yells Coach, and as soon as I start forward, I feel someone's foot right in front of me. Falling to the ground, I look up to see Luke and Zeke laughing, quickly racing off, following the trail.

 _Oh, so playing dirty are we?_ As I stand up and dust myself off, I quickly start running next to the trail, on a slight elevation, and race to catch up, each step burning as I rush through the trees. Noticing the trail curves up ahead, I run straight past the curve, heading in the direction I think is straight. After vaulting a couple fallen trunks and branches, I see the trail slowly come up ahead, and see Luke and Zeke racing each other, far ahead of anyone else. Speeding up, I start running near the trail as it curves back near me. Zeke and Luke, too busy trying to gain a lead on each other, don't notice me running through the trees at them. Jumping out in front of both of them, I quickly grab one foot each with Psychic, and they tumble to the ground, yelling out in shock.

"Paybacks a bitch!" I yell over my shoulder as they slowly get up, and I glance back to see them running to catch up, about 200 meters behind me. Smirking, I see the flag slightly farther in the distance. Pouring on the speed, I skid into the clearing the flag is at, and touch it, before turning around to see Luke and Zeke close behind, running with a strange blur around them. Realizing what it is, I quickly start running, this time using Extreme Speed as well, feeling the world blur around me. Zeke and Luke right behind me, we start running through the trees, ignoring the path entirely, dodging a couple of students in our way. Clearing obstacle after obstacle, both of them are soon right behind me, and we find ourselves moving in sync, all at around the same speed. Slowing down just a bit, I start running right behind both of them, catching their slipstream.

Soon enough, we start to see the end of the forest, and all three of us put on one last burst of speed, and I manage to slip out from behind them, pulling ahead. Bursting out of the trees, I skid to a quick stop and throw up my hands in victory as I notice Luke burst out right after me, with Zeke following right behind him. I fall to the ground, panting, and Zeke and Luke soon join me, and we all lay there, panting in exhaustion. The coach records our times, and we lay and wait for the rest of the group to join us. Saki and Miyuki fly out together, and Sasha comes out not too long after.

"So? Who won?" Miyuki asks, walking over to where we are lying down, panting slightly. I sit up and turn to her, smiling.

"Who do you think? Although, they did give me a run for there money. After I got them back for tripping me, at least." Miyuki jumps in excitement, and the rest of the group sighs, pulling out their wallets. Counting the cash they hand over, I smile and part it into the piles, and I hand two of the piles to Miyuki and Sasha.

"To the victors, go the spoils." I say, and the three of us laugh, while the rest of the group mumble in defeat. Already planning on how to spend the cash, I quickly pocket it. As I lay back on the grass, Miyuki lays her head on my chest, and we relax with the others until the bell rings and we head home, saying goodbye to the others. We both start to work on the miscellaneous assignments we got during classes, and we work for an hour or two until we finish. I stand up and stretch, and Miyuki turns to me.

"Hey, so... what was that thing yesterday? The thing with the shadow?" She questions, and I look at her sincerely.

"I honestly have no idea. Although, something strange happened while I was unconscious," I say, and I tell her the contents of the weird dream I had while I was unconscious. Thinking about it, she takes a second, then quickly snaps her fingers.

"I got it!" she exclaims, and she stands up and starts heading outside to the backyard.

"What are we doing?" I ask, standing up and following her.

"Well, I figure we can help you figure out what this 'mysterious power ' is. And what it can do," she says, and I silently follow her. We walk into the forest at the edge of the backyard, and we soon come across a large clearing of long grass. Heading towards the middle, she stops and turns around to me.

"Ok so now, we see what you can do. And," she says, pulling out her phone, "I will be recording this so you can see it too."

"Alright, I guess." I say, and I sit down and focus. Reaching inside my mind, I feel for some sort of power. Feeling some sort of pressure, I push towards it, and Miyuki gasps. Opening my eyes, I notice that the same dark haze from yesterday has dropped down over my eyes. Looking towards Miyuki, I notice she's looking around, as if I disappeared, but she seems... slower, for some reason. Looking around, I realize that the entire world around me has slowed slightly, as if I was moving extremely fast. Walking towards Miyuki, I attempt to tap her shoulder, only to have my hand pass right through her. She jumps and reaches towards her shoulder to rub it as if it was cold, still moving slowly. Feeling lightheaded, I quickly pull back from the power, and the dark haze slowly dissipates from my vision, and the feeling of being light headed disappears. Startled at my appearance, Miyuki falls over, but I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Thanks," she says, breathless. Standing back up, she sighs in relief.

"So? What happened?" I ask, curious.

"See for yourself," She says, and hands me her phone. Playing the video, I see myself standing still for a few seconds, and then a weird dark aura falls over me and sinks into the ground, seemingly taking me with it. After a couple more seconds, the camera snaps sideways, around the time when I touched her shoulder, and quickly pans to the same dark aura quickly come up, and I appear as the video ends.

"That's... interesting." I say.

"It sure is!" Miyuki grabs the phone from me. "Also, the weirdest thing happened. I felt a strange chill touch my shoulder, and it felt as if a ghost was trying to touch me."

"Yeah, that was me. I tried touching your shoulder, but my hand just passed right through you," I say.

"So what happens if you try to bring something in with you?" she says, and I shrug.

"I dunno. Why don't we try it out?" I ask, and after she nods, I grab a long stick from nearby. Activating the power again, the light-headedness comes back. Shrugging it off, I look at the stick that I am still holding, and I am startled by its appearance. Wreathed in black flames, I almost drop it, before realizing that the flames don't burn. In fact, they feel cold. Looking away from the stick, I notice my necklace is wreathed in the flames as well. Deciding to test something, I slightly toss the stick forward, and as it leaves my bad, the flames jump away from the stick, going towards the necklace, where they seem to be absorbed. The stick is now moving slower, and when I try to grab it again, I pass through it as well. Frowning, I focus harder on grabbing the stick, and black flames travel up my arm and leap to the stick again, and I can feel it in my hand. Satisfied with the results, I attempt to deactivate the power again, and as the haze dissipates once more, I feel a dull pain in my head. I look towards Miyuki expectantly.

"What happened now?"

"Well, a few seconds after you disappeared, the stick appeared from some sort of pocket of shadow, then it quickly disappeared again," she says.

"That sounds about right." I say, and then I examine the stick in my hand. Inspecting it, I notice a white ghostly handprint from where I was grabbing it. Touching the handprint, it feels unnaturally cold, almost freezing. Telling Miyuki about my discovery, she quickly pulls out a notebook, writing down he information. Snapping the notebook shut, she turns to me, her brown eyes gleaming with discovery.

"I think we're done for now." She says, and we start back towards the house. As we leave the field, I feel a liquid run down my face, and reaching up to my nose, I pull my hand back to find blood. Quickly wiping it away,on a nearby bush, I follow Miyuki back to the house.

Walking into the kitchen, we hear James talking on the phone, and I wave at him silently, with him waving back.

"Ok, thanks for the info. Be safe," he says, and he ends the call. Sighing, he sits on one of the chairs, shoulders slumping in fatigue.

"You alright?" Miyuki says, and we both sit across from him.

"No, actually. There seems to be some crazy guy roaming the streets, cutting people up. He's already killed three people and injured more." James slumps down even further, and I grimace, while Miyuki gasps.

"How come we haven't heard anything about him? Shouldn't he be on the news or something?" she ask, and James shakes his head.

"We're trying to keep it quiet. Only the victims families know, and were trying as hard as we can to find this guy, but he barely leaves a trail. We know almost nothing about him." James says, and he looks at us, a worried look on his face. "Just make sure that you guys are safe going around town, alright? I wouldn't be able to stand it, knowing if one of you two were added two the body count. Just promise me you won't go out too late, alright?"

Feeling the severity of the situation, I nod my head, and Miyuki nods as well.

"Understood." I say, and James sighs in relief.

"Thank you. Anyway," he says, changing the subject, "Wanna go out somewhere to eat? It's not too late, and I'm not really in the mood to cook right now."

"Sure, that sounds great!" Miyuki says, and we all go outside, and start walking. After making random small talk, we end up in a small diner, and we all walk in and grab a seat in one of the booths. Almost immediately, a waitress walks up.

"What can I get for ya?" she asks, taking out a small notepad and pen.

"I'll have the Farfetch'ed soup, and a vanilla milkshake please," says Miyuki, not even glancing at the menu. The waitress nods, and turns to James.

"I guess I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries, and a Coke," he says, and the waitress finally turns to me.

"I'll have the..." I say, quickly scanning the menu. "The Farfetch'ed soup as well, with a water, I guess." The waitress nods, and collects our menus, and walks away. After a little while, the waitress comes back with our drinks, and we nod thanks as she walks away.

"So Luroi," says James, "How's school been treating you?"

"It's been... interesting, to say the least," I say. "The classes are a bit hard, but not impossible. And Miyuki's been helping me out whenever she can, so that's a plus."

"That's good. Although," he says, smirking, "is here any reason why a bottle of painkillers are missing from the bathroom?"

Miyuki and I freeze, I try to think of any way to respond. Sighing, I figure I might as well tell him what happened.

"Well, me and this kid, Preston, were battling in gym class," I say, and James nods, motioning for me to continue on, "and, uh, he ended up launching a stray fire blast... it was heading towards Miyuki, and I got in front of it, and I ended up with a couple minor burns."

"And I assume this is why you needed the painkillers?" James asks, and I nod my head. Sighing, James scratches his head in frustration.

"You know, you could have just said so," he says, and Miyuki and I sigh in relief.

The waitress returns with our food, and we all begin chowing down. Immediately, the flavor explodes on my tongue, and I quickly eat more, and eventually the bowl is gone.

"Man, that was amazing," I say, sitting back. Miyuki nods, and leans on my shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"I know, right? Me and my dad love this place," she says.

"Well I can see why," I say. James stands up, and hands me some cash.

"Here, I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Take care of the bill, ok?" He says, and I nod. As he walks away, I stand up, and head towards the counter, leaving Miyuki at the booth.

 _Man, today's been pretty nice. I scared away Preston, experimented a bit, and had an amazing dinner. It seems like today's going gre-_ As I'm handing the waitress at the cashier the money, I feel something cold settle at the back of my head, and I hear a small click.

"Everybody on the ground! No phones or any sketchy movement, or the kid gets it!" I head a voice behind me yell, and I sigh internally, as all of the customers in the diner freeze and slowly lower to the ground.

 _I just had to think it, didn't I..._ I feel a hand move me roughly towards the register.

"Gimme all the cash in there," says the mysterious robber to the waitress. Slowly, the waitress opens the drawer, and starts pulling out cash and throwing it into a bag provided by the robber. Looking around during this process, I notice Miyuki on the floor, frowning worriedly at me. I give her a small smile. Once the waitress finishes filling the bag, I feel the gun press into my head harder.

"Now kid, empty your pockets," says the robber, and I slowly put my hands into my pockets, and pull out my wallet and phone, quickly letting them fall out of my hands onto the floor.

"You fuckin with me kid?! You wanna get shot? Pick that shit up, and throw it in the bag, now!" He says, and I crouch down, giving the robber a small glance. I see a has a black mask on and a hoodie, covering his entire head, along with gloves and pants, making it so I can't tell who he is. Looking back down, i grab my stuff slowly, visibly annoying the robber. As I do so, I hear a door open, and James walks out into he diner, quickly taking in the scene in front of him. Realizing what's going on, he quickly reaches under his shirt and pulls out a pistol, aiming at the robber.

"Drop the gun, now!" he says, and the robber, startled, drops his aim from me. Taking the chance, I leap up, and quickly snap my hand forward, grabbing the robbers wrist, and I instinctively snap it backwards. The gun flies out of his hand as he screams in pain, and he hunches to the floor, cradling his broken wrist. As the gun falls to the floor, I grab it with Psychic, gently lowering it to make sure it doesn't discharge. James rushes forward and efficiently hits the head of the robber with the butt of his pistol, and he falls down i the ground, knocked out cold, and James quickly restrains him with his belt.

Sighing in relief, I turn to the rest of the diner, and I feel Miyuki tackle me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Holyshitwhatjjsthappenedareyouokay!?" she exclaims, and I chuckle, ruffling her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say, and I turn to the rest of the diner while holding her. "Is everybody else okay?"

Stunned, the rest of the diner stares back. Slowly, someone starts clapping, and an applause starts up, and, shaking my head, point to James.

"If you want anybody to thank, its all him. He helped me surprise him, and if anything, he's the one who saved me." I say, but the small crowd doesn't stop clapping, and I sigh. Eventually, the cops show up, and they confiscate the gun and take the would-be robber away. After being held for a couple of questions, James, Miyuki, and I finally were able to go home. As we walk back, James turns to me.

"Luroi, thank you for what you did, really. If you didn't act, someone could have gotten hurt. But," he says, grabbing my shoulder, "however lucky you were to be able to snap that dudes wrist, luck runs out, understood? Don't go around as if you're some kind of hero. You'll get cocky, and then something tragic will happen, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Sighing, I pull his hand off my shoulder.

"I know that. All I did was act on instinct. If I'm stuck in a situation like that again, don't expect me to sit still." I say.

Not entirely satisfied, James shakes his head, before we finally head home. After James heads upstairs to his room, Miyuki and I are left alone, cuddling on the couch together. Eventually, she falls asleep, and I am left to my thoughts, staring at the ceiling, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 _What is this... feeling? Why is it so unsatisfying? As if I need to do more than just snap a wrist..._ Scared by my own thoughts, I quickly close my eyes and fall into what would become a fitful sleep...

* * *

 **Hey everybody! I'm back, with chapter 3 of Oblivion! Had some trouble writing out this chapter, but I think it'll go smoother from here. Also, happy Independence Day everybody in the US! Sadly, I missed it, being in Europe and now all, we didn't celebrate it. Although, my friend did eat like a quarter of a watermelon over the course of like half an hour, so that was funny. Anyway, I'm gonna keep pumping out these chapters, expect chapter 4 out in about a week (or less, looking at this chapter). Thanks for reading, and leave a review or drop a favorite! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **POV - Luroi**

Feeling myself dozing off, I attempt to shake the sleepiness away. Sadly, I feel it come back as soon as I do, and I fight the losing battle of not falling asleep. Closing my eyes for just a second, I succumb to the impossibly large weight lying on my eyelids, and my head falls to the desk silently.

Opening my eyes, I find myself on a torn battlefield, the sky a dark crimson. The ground is littered with bodies, all gruesomely cut up, most unrecognizable with the amount of blood and gore on them. Looking around, I notice a pile of bodies farther away, and I trudge towards it through the steadily growing field of bodies. Upon reaching the pile, I notice that all of the bodies are dressed in some sort of military uniform, and the recognizable bodies look somewhere between 18 and 25. Taking a step back, I hear an odd squish, and I look down at my feet, scared as to what I am going to find. Upon lifting my foot, I see that I stepped l on what used to be half of a head. Fighting the urge to vomit, my head jolts up as I head a distorted maniacal laugh from the top of the pile, and I see a figure dressed in a weird cloak coated with blood, unrecognizable with his back to me. As the figure turns around, I see that the figure has a black void where his face should be with a white circle where one of his eyes should be, and his shape flickers, almost as if he will disappear at any moment. Seeing a white light form in the shape of a smile, the figure lunges towards me, a white flash as some sort of weapon rushes towards me, and I stumble back.

As soon as I feel the cold metal touch my skin, I jolt awake, and feel myself falling backwards. With a large crash, I fall to the floor, and I see the rest of the class looking towards me.

"Well Luroi, since you volunteered, why don't you answer the question on the board?" says Mr. Chopi, the pre-calculus teacher. Standing up and looking st he board, I run through the calculations.

"Uh... 42?" I say, sheepishly scratching my head. Mr, Chopi sighs, before nodding.

"Correct. Although, the next time you decide to have a snooze fest in my class, be prepared for more than just a surprise question," he says, and I nod in understanding, and he goes back to teaching the rest of the class. Miyku leans over to me, whispering.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks, concerned.

"Don't worry about it, just a bad dream." I say, and she shrugs, not entirely convinced. Looking out the window, I shiver as I still feel the cold metal cutting through my throat. Shrugging it off, I continue looking out the window, not entirely focusing, until the bell rings.

—

"Finally, first week over. It felt so long," I exclaim, stretching. Miyuki giggles and turns to me.

"Yeah, it's as if so much more happened in this week than all of the past," she says, and we both chuckle and kiss.

After the incident a couple days ago, we got to school and the entire student body was talking about me, and rumors spread on how I helped take down the criminal. Some said I almost killed him, while others said I disarmed him with just presence alone. After Miyuki and I attempted to fix the rumors, the school quieted down, and by the day after, it was basically forgotten about, and not much happened since, leading us to today, where it was finally the weekend.

Once Miyuki and I finally make it home, she goes up to her room and I pull out one of the nicer outfits I own, a plain white dress shirt and black pants. Changing into it, I quickly run to the bathroom and attempt to comb the mess of my hair, and after making it look somewhat decent, I knock on Miyuki's door, leaning against it slightly.

"You know you don't have to-" she says, opening the door, and I quickly pull her into a long kiss. Breaking apart, Miyuki blushes as she notices my attire.

"Would you like to go out for tonight, fair maiden?" I say, and she quickly blushes tomato red, before nodding.

"Y-yes, just lemme change," she says, and closes the door. Waiting outside for a couple of minutes, Miyuki opens the door and walks out in a beautiful floral patterned blouse and tan pants, and her long brown hair has been let down, framing her face perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Miyuki," I say, and she blushes even more, if that's even possible.

Offering her my hand, she quickly takes it, and we walk outside.

"So what do you have planned?" she says, curious.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" I say, and she pouts a bit, before sighing, knowing she won't get it out of me. She instead grabs my arm, and we begin walking.

Walking through the town, we take in the sights. Walking into a beautiful looking restaurant, I quickly talk to the waiter standing at the reception desk.

"Reservation for Luroi, please," I say, and he nods, leading us upstairs, and Miyuki gasps as we walk onto an amazing wooden balcony, and the waiter guides us to a table sitting near the railing.

"Here you are," He says, and drops us off two menus. Looking over to Miyuki, I chuckle as I see she's staring at me with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"What? Can I not treat my girlfriend on our first date?" I say, and she opens and closes her mouth, unable to form words.

"How'd you find this place? How much was this?" she finally says, gesturing to everything, and I chuckle.

"Well, when you have time on you hands, you can find amazing spots like this, and don't worry about the price, anything worth it for you. Now," I say, opening the menu, "shall we decide what to eat?"

Getting over the shock, she finally opens her menu, and as the waiter comes back, we order our food, and it is quickly brought out. Digging in, we both enjoy the great meal and each others company.

"That was amazing," says Miyuki, relaxing in her chair.

"Well, luckily, that's not all I have planned," I say, and Miyuki looks at me in surprise.

Nodding to the waiter, I pay for the bill, and I grab Miyuki's arm, leading her out the door. Leading her around for a little while, we reach a small plaza, with a beautiful fountain in the middle.

"Now, close your eyes," I say, and she tilts her head curiously, before doing so. Leading her to a bench, I have her sit down, and I walk around behind her, pulling out small necklace. Reaching in front of her, she jumps as the necklace comes to rest around her neck.

"Now, open your eyes," I say, and she gasps when she does so. Looking out over the town, the sun is setting, giving the sky a beautiful mixture of orange and pink, with the clouds framing the setting perfectly.

"Oh my god... that's amazing..." she says, and I smile.

"That's not all," I say, pointing down at her necklace.

Giving another small gasp, she examines the necklace. It is an amazingly detailed leaf made out of an emerald, surrounded by a black metal, making the details of the leaf pop out. She looks at me in surprise, and I chuckle.

"James managed to pull some strings, and I managed to have it custom made just for you," I say, and she just looks at the necklace, then back to me, back and forth, before launching towards me, giving me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect," she says.

Smiling, I pull her into another kiss, and I feel her tongue push against my lips, asking for invitation. Letting her in, we make out for a couple minutes, before we split apart, panting. Sitting down on the bench with her, she leans her head on my shoulder, and we stare at the sun slowly finish setting behind the earth, giving us a wonderful display of colors. Feeling inspired, I start to sing softly, my voice carrying throughout the empty plaza.

(Song - If Only, by Escape the Fate)

 _There's so many things we left undone,_

 _So much we didn't do._

 _Still got that shirt you let me borrow,_

 _That I never returned to you._

 _So many things I sh_ _ould've done,_

 _But I always got off track._

 _Here's the money that I owe you,_

 _That you never asked for back._

 _'Cause you never asked for anything,_

 _Not anything at all._

 _Except once and a while you'd ask,_

 _If I could give you a call._

 _How I wish that I had listened then,_

 _How I wish I gave a damn._

 _How I wish that I could call you now,_

 _Just to tell you how I am!_

 _If only,_

 _I had found the time._

 _If only,_

 _I had even tried._

 _If only,_

 _I had done enough._

 _Having to let you go,_

 _Wouldn't have to hurt so much._

 _Since the day you left us,_

 _Things just haven't been the same._

 _My family hasn't spoken since,_

 _The day you went away._

 _If only you could see us now,_

 _I know you'd be ashamed._

 _Can you send a sign from heaven,_

 _And help is change our ways?_

 _If only,_

 _I had found the time._

 _If only,_

 _I had even tried._

 _If only,_

 _I had done enough._

 _Having to let you go,_

 _Wouldn't have to hurt so much._

 _I can hear your voice in everything,_

 _In every single song._

 _And it's tough holding my head up high,_

 _Still knowing that you're gone._

 _These time are so confusing, but,_

 _I know that in the end,_

 _We will spread our wings and fly away,_

 _The day we meet again._

 _Don't leave, I need you now,_

 _If only,_

 _I had found the time._

 _If only,_

 _I had even tried._

 _If only,_

 _I had done enough._

 _Having to let you go,_

 _Wouldn't have to hurt so much._

 _If only,_

 _I had found the time._

 _If only,_

 _I had even tried._

 _If only,_

 _I had done enough._

 _Having to let you go,_

 _Wouldn't have to hurt so much._

—

Eventually, the full moon comes out slightly, basking everything in a soft light. Looking at my shoulder, I see Miyuki asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I pick her up in a bridal style carrying position, and she shifts closer to my chest, sleeping deeply. Smiling, I start walking back through the town back home. Not many people are actually out at this hour, and the ones that are out barely throw an odd glance my way. After struggling with the door a bit, I manage to get into the house quietly, and I carry Miyuki upstairs to her room.

Thinking about it, this is the first time I've been in her room. Walking in, I see a couple band posters scattered around the walls of her room, a desk with a couple miscellaneous pages, and a bed with forest green sheets. Laying Miyuki down softly on the bed, I'm about to stand up, when I feel two arms snake around me and pull me down to the bed. Turning over, I see Miyuki with an evil grin.

"You weren't actually asleep, huh?" I whisper, and she shrugs.

"I was until you picked me up, and after that... figured I'd go with the flow," she says, and I sigh.

"So why did you pull me back down?" I ask, and she giggles.

"Because, silly," she whispers, "you're staying here with me."

Shaking my head, I smile, and I pull her into my embrace.

"I love you so much , my lovely little leafeon."

"I love you too," she says, and we quickly fall asleep in each others embrace.

—

Hearing a bloodcurdling scream, I open my eyes and find myself on a familiar battlefield, with bodies littered all around me. Hearing the scream again, I rush towards the pile of bodies, yet this time, it seems bigger than before. Reaching it, I run around to see the cloaked figure again, this time holding up someone, and I stare in shock once I realize who it is. As the figure draws his weapon, which looks as if it is coated in shadow, not letting me see its form clearly, I snap back to my senses.

"Put Miyuki down, you son of a bitch!" I yell, and the figure snaps its head towards me.

It stares at me, and throws its head back with distorted laughter. Growling, I charge up a shadow ball, throwing it at him quickly. He jumps back, and throws Miyuki at me. Jumping up, I catch her, and I grunt from the force of the throw, and we skid to a stop. Looking at her, I notice she's covered in gashes and other various injuries, and she's not breathing. Just to make sure, I check her pulse, and I tear up whenever I find none.

Looking back up at her killer, I feel a glimmer of familiarity, before he walks over.

Standing up slowly, I growl and feel my pulse rise, along with my anger. Forming a metal claw on my right hand and charging a shadow ball in my left, I run towards the figure, throwing the shadow ball ahead of me. He dodges the sphere, and meets my claws with his weapon, shooting sparks from the impact. I quickly form a metal claw on my left hand as well, and we start to exchange a flurry of blows, mine always blocked, and his slowly cutting up my body. Throwing caution to the wind, the next time his attack comes, I catch the weapon in the claws on my right hand, and quickly stab the figure in the stomach with my left. As soon as I do so, the figure transforms, and I gasp. Standing before me is Miyuki, coughing up blood. Looking over to where her body was, I see nothing, and I feel tears rise as I realize what I've done. Letting her slowly to the ground again, I see the light leave from her eyes, right before I feel cold metal cutting through my neck.

—

I jolt awake, sitting up as I do so, covered in a cold sweat. Looking around the room fearfully, I relax slightly as I gaze upon Miyuki, sleeping peacefully on the bed. As soon as I check on her, I feel an intense pain in my head, right behind my eyes. I stumble out of bed and over to the bathroom and turn on the light. My breath catches in my throat when I notice that something's off immediately.

"My eyes..." I say, dumbfounded. Looking right back in the mirror at me is me, but I now have piercing yellow eyes.

Rubbing them and blinking a few times, the pain suddenly gets worse, and as I gaze at myself in the mirror, a black shadow starts crawling up my arm, gaining speed as it does so. Shocked, I attempt to stop it as it starts to cover my entire body, before it covers my head, and I suddenly can't breathe. Stumbling against the wall, I attempt to tug it away, feeling my hands just run through it. Feeling it creep down to my lungs, I attempt to fight through it, failing as my vision slowly fades to black.

—

Yet again, I jolt awake, barely able to keep myself from screaming. Breathing heavily, I look around Miyuki's room, make sure Miyuki is ok, and run to the bathroom again. This time, everything looks and seems normal, and I slump to the floor as I feel all of the strength in my body leave at once. Leaning my head back against the wall, I sigh out a small breath of relief, before thinking about the nightmares.

"What is going on with me..." I whisper, barely enough for even me to hear.

Slowly, I feel my strength return, and I stagger up, using the sink as support. Knowing I won't get anymore sleep tonight, I walk down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. After downing it, I feel slightly better, so I go upstairs and lay down next to Miyuki, watching over her.

—

 **POV - ?**

I struggle against my bonds, feeling the ropes dig into my wrists and ankles. Surrounded by thick concrete walls on all sides, I know there's no point in screaming, and I look upon the only door in the little square I am imprisoned in. Hearing footsteps, I whimper, fearing what's to come. The door opens, and a figure walks in happily, and I am unable to make out any features from its baggy clothing and plain mask. The figure giggles, before speaking.

"And how is my little play toy doing today? I hope she's prepared for some... fun..." says the figure, and I shake, crying silently.

"Please... why are you doing this to me?" I ask, fear shaking my voice.

For my answer, I get nothing, nothing except the sound of a knife being drawn. Silently, the figure inspects the knife, before nodding. Walking over to me, she crouches down, I shriek in pain when I feel a cold pain shoot up from my thigh, and I feel the blood dripping from the wound immediately.

"Please... don't... I-I-" I begin to say, before I feel another sharp pain, this one reaching from my left hip to my abdomen.

Slowly leaking blood, I eventually am only able to moan in pain as the figure keeps cutting and cutting, and I feel every slice, cut, and gash as if it were crystal clear. Slowly, I feel cold, beginning from my toes and fingers, eventually reaching all the way to my heart. As I feel the last of my life leak out of me, I hear high pitched laughter, and I feel an ice cold dagger reach all the way to my heart, and I meekly accept the quick embrace of death, happy to end this pain...

 **POV - Third Person**

As the figure finishes laughing like a maniac, it cleans up the knife, and puts it back in its sheath. Walking out the door, the figure keeps the dead girl kept away, already thinking of a creative way to dispose of the body.

The room the figure walks into has pictures layered over the walls, each of a couple different people, all in different forms of pain, covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. The ground is littered with knives, all with varying lengths and looks. Looking at all of them lovingly, the figure takes off the mask and cloak, and throws them to the side. Walking over to a desk on one side of the room, the figure sits down in a chair before clicking through tens of hundreds of photos.

"Which one, which one, who shall I choose now?" says the figure, eventually slowing down, getting bored quickly. Finally, the figure clicks to a photo, and it leans towards the screen, its interest piqued.

"Oh, this one... Me likely... He's exquisite, makes me so excited!" Shrieking in glee, the figure pushes away from the desk into the middle of the room, and already speculates on how to torture the next target.

On the monitor, there's a single picture. Taken from what seems to be a security camera, it shows a strange umbreon morph, wearing a black T-shirt, white pants, and a white pair of sneakers. The serial killer, laughing maniacally, has chosen Luroi as the next target.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter 4, and sorry about it being a bit shorter than the other chapters. Hopefully it was good though, and we got ourselves an interesting finish! I felt satisfied writing this one, although the romance may seem a bit dry I guess. Other than that, thanks for listening to me ramble, and if you liked it, review! Thanks, and goodbye!**


End file.
